


To win you must loose

by RandoShipperLady



Series: Umbrella academy one shots and short stories [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Klaus Hargreeves and Vanya Hargreeves are Twins, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoShipperLady/pseuds/RandoShipperLady
Summary: So basically umbrella academy time travels to the avenger universe and they have to deal with Thanos’s snap. So now they only have some of the umbrella academy unsnapped and left to save the universe. This one shot shows the fight to two of the siblings have to be able to save the rest of their family.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Umbrella academy one shots and short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085264
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the one shot Vanya an Klaus are twins. Also everyone else from the umbrella academy are gone because of the snap. Except Ben because he is a ghost and already dead.

“Wow,” Klaus said, “this is awesome!”

Vanya shot her brother a glare and he rushed over his words and said, “I mean under different circumstances!”

Then they started to climb the mountain and as they were climbing Vanya muttered, “Rockets lucky he didn’t have t climb this mountain.”

Klaus huffed in agreement as they finally reached the top. He jumped a bit when a voice came from behind him saying, “Welcome.”

Vanya had her arm out ready to use her powers in case of an attack.

“Vanya and Klaus Hargreeves children of Tatiana and Sir Reginald Hargreeves.”

”Heyyyyooooooo that’s me so who are you?” Klaus said with a bow.

“Consider me a guide. To you, and to all who seek the Soul Stone.” He told them.  
  


“Oh, good. You tell us where it is. Then we'll be on our way.” Klaus said with a grin.

“Ah, liebchen– If only it were that easy.”

  
  
The man they later found out was called red skull lead them to the cliff.

“What you seek lies in front of you... as does what you fear.” He told them

”Yeah the stone is down there.” Vanya said.

“For one of you. For the other... In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. An everlasting exchange. A soul, for a soul.” Red skull told them.

It was later on as they were sitting down that one of them finally said something.

“So sis hows it going? You know he’s probably making all this shit up.” Klaus finnaly said.

”No... I don’t think so.

“Why, 'cause he knows our dear old mothers name.”

  
“I didn't. But Thanos did leave with the stone but without his daughter. It's can’t be a coincidence Klaus.”

  
“Yeah...”

”So... I guess.... whatever it takes.”

”Whatever it takes.”

Vanya stood up and Klaus followed suit.

  
“If we don’t get it our family’s staying dead with billions of other people.”

“Yeah... then I guess we both know who it’s gotta be.”

  
“Yeah,” Vanya gulped saying, “I guess we do.”

They both squeezed each others hands and gave the other a sorrowful look then a confused one as Klaus said, “Something tells me we are thinking of two very different people.”

“Klaus... for years now I’ve been trying to save everyone.”

“Now don’t you dare start being all soft on me.”

“What, you think I want to die? I'm trying to save your life, you idiot.“  
  


“Yeah, well, I don't want you to Vanya, you know what happened. You know I need to do this.”

”You know I have too. You know what I’ve done.”

“Well I don’t judge people on their worst mistakes Van.”

”Well maybe you should Klaus.”

”Well you didn’t.”

”Ughhhhh you are such a pain in the ass sometimes, you know?”

They leaned their foreheads against each other not letting their tears falls.

  
“Fine you win Vanya...”

”Tell our family I love them Klaus.”

She was about to walk over to the edge when Klaus tackled her to the ground and said to her, “You tell them yourself.”

He kicked her in the stomach and ran for the edge.

Vanya jumped up suppressing a groan and used her powers to throw him to the side and she jumped. She gasped suddenly when she felt a hand holding hers as she sees Klaus gripping the ledge with one hand and her hand with the other. His arms were shaking with trying to hold his weight and Vanya’s. She could tell how his finders were slipping and how if he didn’t let her go soon they would both fall.

”Let me go.” She whispered to him.

“No. Please. No” Klaus whispered.

”It’s okay... Klaus it’s okay.”

”Please.”

  
She gave him a small smile then kicked off the wall and plummets to the ground.

”NOOOOOOOOOO!” Klaus screamed in tears.

He barely heard the boom that echoed through the sky and the next thing he knew he was sitting in a pool of water with the stone that killed the person he loves most clutched in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ben was sitting on the floor looking at the ground and sighed. He tried to hold his tears back as a flashback hit him._

** Flashback **

_Everyone who had time traveled met back at the Quantum platform and looked around at each other and saw all the stones._

  
_Ben who had stayed behind with Natasha and Clint looked at everyone then whispered,_ “Wow you guys actually did it...” _though no one except Klaus had heard him because of the whole being a ghost thing._

_Bruce looked around in shock and asked in shock,_ “Did we get them all?”

“You telling me this’ll actually work?”, _Rhodey had asked totally surprised._

_Everyone had gone dead silent when they finnaly noticed someone was missing._

  
**  
**_Ben had gulped and whispered at the same time as Natasha,_ “Klaus, where’s Van?”

_They all knew what happened through Klaus’ silence_ _. They may have finished the mission_ _but it was at a dire cost. Sadness overwhelms everyone. Ben had fallen to his knees and had screamed in heartbreak through his tears._

  
** In the present time **

“Hey Klaus,” Ben whispered to Klaus. Ben wished so much he could go over and hug his miserable brother.   
  


Klaus looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and whispered, “My twin is gone. She completed me Ben and I will never see her again...”

Ben gave Klaus a sympathetic smile and said, “Klaus you don’t know that remember you can-“

”No! I can’t! You already know that damn truth! She died in the past and on a different planet! I can’t summon her! She is gone! Okay my twin is gone! The most sweetest and kindest person I ever knew is gone! I was supposed to protect her but I didn’t! I let her down!” Klaus screamed and then started sobbing on the ground.

Natasha looked at the crying Klaus and remembered what happened a day earlier.

** Flashback **

_Outside of the HQ building they are having a memorial for Vanya.  
  
_

**”** Do we know if she had family?” _Tony asked._

“Yeah. Me.” _Klaus replied._

”I mean others. Is there anyone else we need to break the news too?” _Tony said._

”Yeah well they are dead. She was my only family left.” _Klaus said._

’No. That’s not true. We are your family.” _Natasha said and squeezed his hands sympatheticly._

  
“What?” _Thor asked confused._

“just asked him a question–“ _Tony tried to say._

“Yeah, well you're acting like she's dead. Why would you act like she's dead? We have the stones, right? As long as we have the stones we can bring Vanya back, isn't that right”, _He growled and then said,_ “So stop this shit now! We are the Avengers for gods sake! Get your shit together!”

“We can't get her back” _Klaus said firmly._

  
“Wha– what?” _Thor said._

  
“It can't be undone. It just can't.” _Klaus replied._

“I'm sorry. No offense, but you're a very earthly being. Okay? We're talking about space magic. And "can't" seems very definitive don't you think?” _Thor says giving an dry laugh_.

**“** Yeah, well look, I know that I'm way outside my universe here. But she still isn't here, is she? Cause I don’t see her. Do you?” _Klaus said exasperated._

  
“No, that's my point–“ _Thor tried to say._

_Klaus finnaly has enough and yells,_ “ ****It can't! It can’t be undone! Or that's at least what the red dude had to say. Maybe you wanna go talk to him, okay?! GO GRAB YOUR PRECIOUS HAMMER, AND YOU GO FLY YOUR ASS UP THERE AND TALK TO HIM! GO AHEAD! GO TALK TO HIM! IF YOUR SO GODLY BRING ME MY DAMN TWIN!”

_Klaus’ anger is soon turned into grief and says,_

  
“It was supposed to be me... She sacrificed her life for that goddamn stone. She bet her life on it....”

_In an unexpected burst of anger Natasha punched a hole in the bench._

“ ****She's not coming back.” _Natasha whispered.  
_  
  
“We have to make it worth it. We have to.” _Thor said._

“We will.” _Steve said._

** Back to present time **

“Klaus, remember we are gonna make this right. Vanya may be gone but it’s time for us to make her proud.” Natasha said to Klaus.

He looks up wiping his tears and whispers, “Yeah lets make V proud.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Umbrella Academy or the Avengers


End file.
